1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an eyeglass lens.
2. Related Art
JP-A-10-82975 (Abstract, Section [0009]) describes an eyeglass lens designed in such a way that a central portion thereof has higher light transmittance and a peripheral portion thereof has lower light transmittance. To this end, a mirror coating that forms a half-silvered mirror is provided on the front surface of the lens, and a plate having a through hole is attached to the rear surface of the lens. In the eyeglasses described in JP-A-10-82975, since each of the eyeglass lenses has high light transmittance at the central portion thereof, the wearer can see objects relatively clearly through the central portion of each of the lenses that has high transmittance, whereas the low-transmittance peripheral portion of the lens can reduce the amount of light incident on the eye. The reduction is effective in protecting the eye from light and, when the eye suffers from the cataract, the low-transmittance peripheral portion of the lens reduces irregular reflection of light in a peripheral portion of the crystalline lens of the eye so that the wearer can see an object more clearly.
Eyeglasses including sunglasses are required to correct vision and protect eyeballs and/or recently show value as a clothing ornament or a decoration of the wearer. That is, eyeglasses, even when they excel in functionality, are simply a tool that enhances a physical function but are not accepted to be useable for the user for daily use unless the eyeglasses are recognized to have value as a clothing ornament, for example, to be fashionable or decorative.
Further, if eyeglasses are simply a tool that can be used to ease a specific functional disorder and are not hence useable for users who do not suffer from the functional disorder, the eyeglasses are less marketable and hence of high cost, simply offering a tool difficult for users who need the tool to purchase.